


自知之明（十）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [10]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 9





	自知之明（十）

29  
在被光一带回去见家长之前，剛先被光一带回了自己的家。  
并不是说交往的这些日子里剛没有去过光一的家，而是有些俗气的，他们基本算是开始同居了。

说是基本，是因为剛并没有正式地搬家去光一家，光一也并没有正式搬进剛家。  
最初的状况只是，他们偶尔会在对方家中留宿。如果发生了计划之外的过夜，还要早起回家换一身衣服再去上班。  
到后来，自然而然的，对方家中备齐了自己全套的生活用品和足够的换洗衣物，住在对方家里和生活在自己家没什么两样。  
而现在，除去双方出差的日程，两个人每个月不睡在同一张床上的天数一只手就能数得过来。  
这样的发展换在以前，不管是放在谁身上都有点难以想象。

过去光一一直觉得，恋爱是两个人互相了解、共同探索，然后逐渐磨合的过程，磨合才是重点，并不需要每日寸步不离。他也绝对不认为自己是个黏人的恋人。  
而如果发展为婚姻关系，与对方的共同生活成为生命的常态，热烈与悸动必定会消减，恋爱时的激烈的碰撞与进退也会逐渐转换为平和。  
比起共同生活这样的说法，共同创造、守护一个家庭，才更恰当。

他曾经的确一直认为，自己会拥有一个传统意义上的家庭。就像自己的父母与自己组成的家庭一样，平凡、普通，又有冷暖自知的幸福。  
直到与剛相遇。

虽然还远算不上离经叛道，但对剛告白，确实已经是他这三十多年的人生中做过最疯狂的一件事情。  
纠结过犹豫过，瞻前顾后踟蹰不决，却从来不曾后悔过，与剛的相遇。  
接触过后，了解更多，就愈发珍惜。  
对工作和创作热情，对欲望和情爱坦诚。直白又羞涩。  
笑起来露出的牙齿，发出低低的笑声，听人说话时微微挑起的眉，专注而一言不发时稍显冷淡的表情。  
剛所有的优点缺点好处坏处，他都想要一直看在眼里。

时至今日，光一依然觉得，自己会拥有一个不错的、幸福的，属于自己的家庭。  
和剛一起创建的家庭。  
虽然可能有别于传统的组成模式，但爱的存在方式本就不止一种。

他想要自己的家人知道他与剛的爱情，他希望自己的家人也能喜爱剛。  
他想要剛做他的爱人，做他的家人。

和恋人同居，剛也是第一次经历。  
但他对于这样的发展十分乐得接受。  
他能感觉到光一对自己的喜欢和依赖，只因他也全部感同身受。

想见面，想说话，想亲密。

穿着正装下班进门，异常谨慎的安全驾驶，洗完澡会立马打扫浴室，歪歪斜斜地坐在沙发上打游戏，睡醒后凌乱的发型，挑食，少眠，亲吻时格外喜欢自己的肩膀和下嘴唇……  
全部都是他在意的喜欢的瞬间。想拥有他的所有瞬间。

剛曾经不相信世界上会存在没有来由的爱恨，现在却没办法为自己的爱情作出什么合理的解释。

硬要说他和光一有多合拍，其实也并不是。扪心自问，和光一一起生活以后，剛的习惯改变了许多。

第一点是，剛最近锻炼得更勤快了。  
这一点无需商榷，原因全部在光一。  
相比以前自己针对性更强的间断性锻炼，光一的运动和锻炼显然早就成为了习惯。  
自从剛偶尔陪光一去过一次他的健身房以后，双方就多了一层类似教练与学员的身份角色。  
虽然剛至今也没能搞清楚，蛋白粉究竟应该在运动的哪个环节喝，却也不妨碍，光一递给他喝的时候就乖乖地喝。

第二点，和运动强度一同增强的，是陪光一胡闹的次数。  
虽然也并不是本意，但科学规律且适量的运动，一方面扎实地锻炼了他的身体，一方面也无形中提升了他的精力。

剛曾经的习惯是，通过一个人做衣服来缓解一部分工作和生活的压力。  
直白地说，光一最初吸引到剛的地方是他的长相和身材。正式恋爱以后，光一给他带来的灵感则有增无减。  
就会经常出现剛叫光一试衣服给他看，却半路跑偏无疾而终的场景。

光一的性格并不张扬，平日里穿衣打扮也保守得很。但似乎只要一在剛面前脱掉衣服露出浑身的肌肉，就染上了一些其他的人格。

“剛，你摸你摸，摸这里！”  
要试穿剛做的背心于是脱掉了上衣的光一，突然满脸兴奋地捏住剛的手往自己小臂上摸。  
“之前跟你去泡温泉那次我就想说了，我们小臂这一块肌肉长得很像诶。”  
“但是最近我好像练得有点猛，稍微比你粗了。”

剛顺势摸了两下之后就专注地拎着衣服比对着光一的身材打量，回嘴还要分神。  
“还不是怪你自己每次都那么来劲儿，自己练完还要教我练…能不壮才怪了。”  
“壮了以后西装都不合身了，胳膊崩那么紧，出去开会别人不会笑你像棒球队教练吗？”

想到这里，剛转身把手上这件露出度很高的背心放回了工作台，用划粉描了两道记号。  
心想果然自己的喜好还是要先放一边，得赶紧给光一做几套新的正装。

光一人模笑眯眯地听着数落，手上却一点也不客气。招呼剛往自己身上摸完后，反客为主地摸了回去。顺着手腕小臂一路摸到剛最近也壮了不少的上臂，感觉剛的肌肉松紧张弛着时软时硬。摸着摸着鼻息就重了起来，目的性也变得暧昧。

“明天有客户要见吗？”  
光一凑近剛脸颊一脸严肃地问。这两天剛不用出差他是知道的。

“没有。怎么了？”  
剛下意识地侧头回答，。

“那也不用去实地考察什么的咯？”  
光一贴得更近，伸手圈住了剛精瘦的腰身。声线不自觉地放低，句尾的语调也轻微地上扬。

“是啊不用，正常去工作室上班就行了。”  
剛觉着他大概是懂得光一的意思了。

“哼哼哼，我也没什么重要的事。”  
那就一起做点喜欢的事情。

曾经认为自己对性/方面的需求程度十分平常的剛，现在也不得不承认，其实有多大需求这码事，还是要看有没有遇见旗鼓相当的对手。

总之，下回再叫光一试衣服的时候，不能再随他这么脱一脱摸一摸的了。

30  
周末如期而来，剛还是被光一带回了家。  
这回是真的，有光一父母住着的那个家。

剛不知道自己到底是原本就不紧张，还是紧张过了头以至于感觉不到紧张，总之他觉得自己看上去确实是一点都不紧张。

周六早晨，起床洗漱，吃过早饭，换好衣服，从光一家出发时，刚过八点半。

光一今天开的是剛的车。  
虽然光一早就跟他说过不用准备什么礼物，剛却还是提前准备了许多，几乎塞满了整个后备箱。  
从剛习惯给自己父母买的全套口服保养品，到去年出差带回来的蜂蜜礼盒，到价值不菲的日本酒，剛甚至带上了几匹自己染的布料。

“挺好，最起码我爸妈看到这些，不会担心我娶了个穷老婆。”  
光一看到塞满的后备箱，其实吓了一跳。  
他能感觉到剛的紧张，他自己也有些紧张。但剛这样用心准备礼物，真是可爱得紧。就像是仓鼠囤食过冬，或是新媳妇儿第一次带着夫婿回娘家。  
这样的联想或许不太恰当，但剛故作镇定的表情着实难得一见。

“再有钱也没有你有钱。”  
剛第一次坐自己车子的副驾驶，边调整着座位边听光一贫嘴。

他说的也是实话。  
光一这家伙从工作挣钱开始，就几乎一直保持着只进不出的状态。除去房子和车子两笔最大的开销，日常生活吃穿用度的花销级别，用与他同样阶级的商业人士的平均水平来衡量，光一实在是算得上勤俭持家的楷模。

剛一开始也并不知道光一到底有多有钱，直到前些日子同居以前，他们互相在对方家里生活。  
剛平日里项目不忙的时候喜欢自己做饭，也总喜欢买些喜欢的东西填满冰箱，光一家正常大小的冰箱对他来说不太够用。  
他在某天晚饭后洗碗时提到，想给光一家里换个新的冰箱，问光一有什么喜好。  
没想到，光一直接拿了一张卡走进厨房，塞进了剛围裙的口袋里。

“密码和家里大门密码一样。”  
光一抄着手站在一边，看到剛洗碗的动作都停了下来。

“随便刷？”  
剛饶有兴致地转头看向光一，对当下的场景显然有些没有意料到。  
他是打算用自己的钱买冰箱的，在他看来并不是多大的事。  
说起来，他曾经倒也做过类似这样的事情，给交往对象一张自己的副卡，之类。  
但剛并不觉得，光一也是会做这种事情的人。

“倒也不是随便刷…”  
果然，光一有些害羞。  
剛不用看都知道，现在光一的耳根有点微微发红。

“里面有的钱你都能用。但这张不是信用卡，超过了存款数目那当然是不行的。”  
光一靠过来贴在了剛的身后，语气嘟嘟囔囔的。

“呼呼呼呼，光一先生的全部存款吗？”  
剛冲干净手上的泡沫，低低笑了起来。

“那你也太小瞧我！下次带你一起去见我的银行顾问。”  
光一掐了一把剛的后腰。  
“这张卡里是存着的老婆本罢了，只是没想到能这么快交出去…”

“哈哈哈哈…大叔啊你，老婆本！这么老套的词。”  
剛转过去，正面朝向光一，用湿漉漉的手捏住了他没什么肉的两颊。

“本来就是啊。”  
光一的脸被捏得有点变形，眼睛的线条也被拉得更长一些。  
“冰箱你挑一下。我喜欢H牌，挑个你喜欢的大容量的。”  
狐狸脸大叔对电器确实是有一些自己的喜好，但恋人的好品味，他很清楚。恋人喜欢大点的，他也清楚。

剛后来刷了光一的卡买了冰箱，却一直没想到要去看看卡里的余额。后来一次他去银行处理其他业务，恰好想起来这件事情，才终于去机器插卡看了看。  
料是心理有数，显示的余额仍然让他惊讶了一下。

剛是在光一工作的场合第一次认识他，自认为对他的收入情况算是了解，却也没想到，光一竟然这样有钱。  
虽然剛自己也有钱，但光一给他这样一张卡，说不开心是假的。

人们总说真正的感情无法用金钱衡量，但谁又能说自己完全超脱世俗之外。  
一个人所拥有的财富，按照正常情况，必定是通过学习、工作，不断努力、不断积攒才能获得。  
而当一个人愿意与另一个人分享自己的全部财富时，到底意味着他愿意与对方分享多少自己的人生呢。

剛从小就不缺钱，后来毕业创业其实也获得了家里的资助。但工作室走上正轨后利润倒也十分可观。  
但一些小事里体现出的细节，仍让他不止一次被周围的朋友调笑过，说他是个养尊处优不知柴米贵的小少爷。

其实，剛最初在业界有点名气的时候，就有不少人阴阳怪气地说风凉话，说他全靠老天爷赏饭吃不脚踏实地，说他仗着自己有才华有良师赏识就总想着哗众取宠剑走偏锋。  
剛也不是天生就有现在这样波澜不惊的性格，剛当然也气愤过怨恨过。  
要说才华，的确，天生的敏感细腻帮助他开拓了学业和从艺的道路。但正是这样高度的感性，到底又让他的生活经历了多少痛楚和折磨，他没有任何人好诉苦。  
贵人相助和天时地利诚然值得感恩。但剛这些年的所有工作所有口碑所有作品，就是他一点一滴的汗水和不眠不休的劳作的最好见证。  
所以，他当然知道金钱和财富的可贵。

交往以来，光一对工作的热忱和付出他也全部亲眼见证。  
交出这样一张卡，对于光一这样重感情的人来说，也许就是，同时交出了他的爱情，他的事业，他的生活。

剛发觉自己在跟着光一回家的路上想起这样的事情，实在不算非常理智。最起码在即将敲开光一父母家门这样的时刻里，他不该不能按捺不住地去亲吻这个专心驾驶的英俊司机。  
多好啊，这个男人是我的。

“前面拐个弯就到咯。别再盯着男朋友的帅脸发呆了。”  
光一侧过头，对剛眨眨眼。

“知道了，帅哥！安心开车。”

接受调侃，乖乖的不反驳的剛，也很可爱。

31  
“妈妈，我们回来了。”  
两手拎满了大包小包的光一熟门熟路地领着剛，推开家门，在玄关叫唤着。

“叫什么叫什么，来了。”  
妇人温柔的声音从走廊那头穿过来，听见儿子的声音，刚解下的围裙还拿在手里，光一妈妈顾也不顾上，急匆匆向玄关走来。  
“你爸今天不在家，叫你之后再挑一天日子回来……”

“……喜代子！”  
光一妈妈的话音未落，剛就又惊又喜地叫出了声。

“剛？”  
喜代子的表情也充满了不知所措。

“妈妈？……剛？”  
光一看看喜代子，看看剛，又看看喜代子，又看看剛，感觉自己成了最搞不清楚状况的那一个。

很多时候，人们往往不能立刻判断生活中的某些变化，到底是好是坏。  
但是，相比起独自经历许多一成不变、默守陈规的平凡日子，能有一位陪你一起感受各种变化的人，各种含义上，的确都能算是一件好事情。

“所以，你和剛是之前在茶道教室认识的？”  
终于搞清状况的光一长舒一口气瘫在沙发上，毫无顾忌地撑开手臂揽住了剛的肩膀，不知到底该哭该笑。

“嗯。但是后来课程上到一半喜代…お母さん就没再来上过课了。我还有点担心，是不是发生了什么意外…”  
剛小小声地解释着，边试图不着痕迹地甩开光一的胳膊。

“好孩子，哎别担心别担心，当时我只是扭伤了脚。偏偏被光一知道了，小题大做，连门都不许我出来着。”  
喜代子的惊慌情绪也只出现在和剛重逢的最初，之后很快就冷静了下来。  
看着许久不曾见面的剛，看他剪短了的头发，板实了许多的身体，越看越觉得感慨。  
“这么久不见了，剛，最近还好吗？”

“妈，和我在一起，剛怎么会不好。”  
光一觉得自家老妈显然是忽略了他在场的事实。

“问你了吗？我在跟剛说话。”  
喜代子斜了光一一眼，好像在刻意忽略着，此时此刻，她能和剛重逢的理由。

“我挺好的，工作挺好，每天都在好好吃饭，睡眠也不错。您也一切都好吗？”  
剛渐渐地摆脱了最初紧张又无措的情绪，被喜代子的亲切感染着，恢复了温和的常态。  
即使她不是光一的妈妈，他也真心地喜爱这位温柔又健谈的女士。

“光一这孩子我知道，从来不会照顾人的…你…你和他……和他在一起，会不会让你受委屈？”  
像是终于进入了正题，喜代子的语气有些不易察觉的哽咽。

她很喜欢剛这个孩子没错，可当这个男孩子成了自家儿子第一次要带回家来的对象，她却不禁害怕起来。

说到底，还是两个男人。  
说到底，这个社会还并没有完全向这个群体敞开心扉。

自家儿子她很清楚，对待感情的态度向来专一甚至古板。  
剛这个孩子，温柔又善良，却又有着一份愿意相信人心的赤诚。即使喜代子并不了解，他具体拥有怎样的交际关系，只怕他不比光一好去哪里，只会更爱为难自己。  
她不想成为阻碍自己的孩子幸福的绊脚石，如果他们已经做出了决定，就没有反对的道理。  
但她作为一个母亲，也真切地忧心着，这样的结合，是否能让他们获得真正的幸福。

“お母さん，光一很好，和他在一起很幸福。而且，他还挺会照顾人的。他陪我去旅行，去接出差的我回家，休息时我们一起做家务。和他在一起，让我觉得每一天的生活都鲜活又真实。”

剛顿了顿，有些害羞地看向了光一。  
看见光一鼓励的眼神，又继续说了下去。

“但，お母さん，我们毕竟是同性。其实也没有谁非要照顾谁的道理。您说对吗？”  
“光一他虽然平时话不多，却能坦诚地对我说很多话。我其实是个胆小的人，但和光一一起，就总觉得充满了勇气。”  
“お母さん，虽然非常唐突，但我们是认真地在发展这段关系，如果可以的话，如果您觉得我可以的话，可以继续温柔地注视着我们吗？”

喜代子认真地聆听着剛缓缓的叙述，微微地点头，眼角像是泛起了泪光。

剛不知不觉攥紧的手指，被光一拖过来握在了手心。  
话说到这里，光一觉得，就算父亲今日不在场，他和剛在这个家里今后的发展，也算是一路无阻了。

“哎呀，光顾着说话，到现在也没给你倒茶喝。你等着，我去给你们…”  
喜代子轻轻地用手绢拂过眼角，突然意识到自己忽略了招待客人的正常流程，站起了身要去厨房准备茶点。  
即使剛的身份说是客人依然见外，她也不想让这个男孩儿有一丝一毫的被怠慢。

“お母さん，我来帮忙！”  
剛立马也从沙发上站起来。

“好孩子，还和以前一样叫我喜代子就好。不用你来，去坐着吧。或者跟光一去看看他的房间也行。”  
剛的话喜代子全部听进了心里。即使顾虑还没有完全打消，她好像也受到了感染，拥有了勇气。  
她对光一有信心，对剛有信心，也开始对他们两个人有信心。  
剛这样懂事又体贴的孩子，没人有不喜欢的道理。

“呼呼，好的，喜代子。不过我突然想起来，真是好巧，我给你带了布料呢，是我自己染的颜色。去叫光一拿来给你看看…”  
剛扭头冲光一使了个眼色。

被指示去做事的光一立马摊开手耸耸肩，表示自己愿意效劳任劳任怨。  
就说吧，自己这么喜欢的人，喜代子他们又怎么会不喜欢。

不，应该是，剛这么好的人，怎么会有人不喜欢。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
